So Much CHOCOLATE!
by knitted web
Summary: Its Valentines day at SPR! R&R! Rated T cause i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi! Please don't kill me for not writing for so long. *cowers in fear***

**Mai: *ghostlike* You left us here.. in the endless void.**

**Me: *sweatdrop* Sorry sorry.. but there was *lists many lame but true excuses* but anyway I sadly did not buy ghost hunt on black friday so I do not own it or any chocolate brands whatsoever.**

Mai kicked the door to the SPR office open huffing and puffing from pulling along six full to bursting paper bags all the way from school. "Mai! Tea!" came the usual greeting. "Not now Naru, I just pulled half of the Godiva store here from my house and school!" Naru frowned. Mai never said 'Not now' it wasn't like her, and what was this about Godiva? Naru came out of his cav-office to see what she was going on about. "Oh dang it!" Mai cursed as one of the bags broke spilling chocolates all over the floor. Suddenly Michelle was there yelling "Show me La CHOCOLATE!" It took 10 minuets to calm her down.

"Sorry for not getting your tea Naru." Mai apologized. "Why do you have so much chocolate?" he asked her. "Naru, did you forget? Its Valentines day remember?!" Naru twitched. It was true that he had forgotten but he wasn't about to let her know that. "I believe the question was why you had so MUCH chocolate, not what day it was." Mai huffed. there he went again treating her like she was an idiot. "The reason I have so much chocolate is because when I woke up this morning there was a pile of the stuff in and around my mailbox, and when I went to school my locker was bursting with boxes, not to mention my desk was buried in it when I got to class."

Naru blinked. This meant that Mai, HIS Mai, had many many admirers. He suddenly had the urge to to kill every male student at her school. Silently he went to his office thinking hard. "Whoa, what is all this?!" came a yell from the door. Monk who had been the one to yell came in staring at all the chocolates with Ayako, Masako, Yasu, and John trailing after him. "Oh, hi Monk this is just the stuff Mai got for Valentines day." Michelle said.

Masako gaped. This was more than she had ever gotten on Valentines day, and that was saying something. Ayako was looking trough the chocolates "I see 81 Hershey's chocolate bars with ribbons around them, 15 Godiva Signature Chocolate Truffles Gift Box, 54 Milk Chocolate Lovers Truffle Flights, and 146 Godiva Wrapped Chocolates. That makes about $3,903 worth of chocolate!" she exclaimed. Monk was looking at the cards and said "Hey some of these are from middle schoolers and a few college guys, Mai you sure are popular!" "Mai! Tea!" Naru called from his office. "Oh man, I forgot to make tea!" Mai cried out.

She started her usual process and after having her usual internal debate of whether or not to poison his tea went to his office and knocked on the door. "Come in." came Naru's muffled voice through the door. She went in and set down his tea. Before she could leave the room though Naru grabbed her wrist and showed her a box of chocolate truffles with strawberry filling, Mai's favorite. "You get one each time you give me a kiss." he said with a smirk. Mai went red and tried to pull away thinking Naru was messing with her but he just pulled her down onto his lap.

"Its not such a bad deal you know, besides if you don't want this chocolate then I will assume that you just don't like chocolate and dispose of all the boxes in the other room." he said this while slowly inching his face closer to hers and when he finished talking put his lips on hers. When he was done he fed her a truffle while she invented a new shade of red for her cheeks. This process went on for a while, as in the other on the outside of the soundproof door stuffed their faces with Mai's chocolates.

**Me: I know its not Valentines day but I just had the urge to write Mai with lots of chocolate and Naru feeling a bit jealous.**

**Naru: *glowering* I am never jealous.**

**All: *sing song* Yes you are~**

**Me: Please review as I give Naru his medication! *takes bottle and goes towards Naru***


	2. Chocolat Overload

**Me: Hello oh wonderful readers, please do not kill me for not updating for awhile *starts to hide behind computer*.**

**Mai: You are sick, I think you deserve a break. *smiles and flowers appear in the background*.**

**Naru: She's just lazy *stares accusingly at me*.**

**Me: I think I'll just get on with the story now *backs away from Naru slowly*.**

When Mai went into Naru's office everyone snickered, they knew exactly what was going to happen. Monk, Ayako, Michelle, and Yasu all started to dig into Mai's chocolate. Monk while eating the chocolate thought about the box he had in his pocket. It was filled with chocolate covered strawberries and he was debating weather or not to give them to Ayako.

Before he could come to a decision however he was accidentally pushed over by a certain redhead. "OWW, WHATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU HAG!" he yelled to her. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD YOU OLD MAN! she yelled back. Suddenly she noticed something. "Hmm, those weren't there before." she said she picked up the box that had caught her eye. Ayako opened it to find at least a dozen chocolate covered strawberries. "OHHH, strawberries, my favorite!" Monk decided that he would tell her that he had gotten them later. For now he was just happy she was eating them.

Michelle noticed that Yasu had something in his hand. "Oh Yasu~" she singsonged. "Whats that you have in your hand?~" Yasu jumped and tried to conceal the thing he was holding. Michelle was to fast for him though. Quick as a flash she was behind him and had stolen the box. It was a container full of dark chocolate with almonds. "Ohhh! These are nice chocolates Yasu! Who you gonna give them to?"

He decided to take the safe approach and treat it like a joke, he wasn't quite ready to confess. "Why for you my dear lady, whoever else could they be for!" he said this with a joking tone, his glasses glinting and bright smile on his face. "Why thank you sir Yasu for the wonderful gift on this day!" Michelle said in the same manner.

Masako was watching all the others stuff their faces with chocolate. She half wanted to join them but her upbringing stopped her. She was standing next to John and wondering if wished he could dig into the chocolates as well. "Um, Ms. Hara I was wondering if you would like these chocolates that I got?" Masako was stunned.

Did he somehow know that she had wanted to have chocolate. That was a silly question, she thought to herself. "Oh, thank you very much Mr. Brown, I had just been thinking of getting some." she replied. She graciously took the box and opened it to find white chocolates. John was very happy that Masako liked his chocolates.

**Me: Well that ought to tide you over until my next story. I'm thinking of expanding to other fandoms! *squeals excitedly*.**

**All: *stares in horror* Nooooooooo! Don't leave us!**

**Me: Aww, isn't that sweet.**


End file.
